A Mother's Secret
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: What would happen if everything you knew was a lie and everything you had bleived about yourself wasn't true? He was a prime pick pocket but he was still her son. Nancy reflects on the secret she's kept all her life.


You have to read all the way down to the bottom to understand the fic fully. It's just something that I was considering writing. More info at bottom of the page. What if Nancy was dodger's mother? Known to none other then Nancy of course... Read to find out more lol.

XXXXXXxxxx

She smiled as the group of boy's ran ahead of her, each competing for their master's undivided attention and possible reward if they had, as Fagin often called it "earned their keep." They were so young, so innocent; well that was, far more innocent then she ever had been at their age. A young boy with dirty blond locks that didn't quite yet reach his shoulders, raced past her; followed by another in a soiled navy blue coat and a large black top hat that was nearly falling of his head.

"Welcome back my dears!" The old Jew's voice sounded around the room as the group anxiously gathered around him. "Well lets just see what fine treasures you've brought back with you this time!"

The girl found herself staring into space again, getting lost in her own little world; the world where every crime she had ever committed hadn't taken place, every little lie she had ever told hadn't been spoken, every little sin she was forced to live with, wasn't there, and every little secret she had ever kept from anyone, hadn't been kept at all...

" Out of my way! _Blasted animal!_"

Forced out of her thoughts by a large bang as the large wooden door was shoved open, she quickly was brought back down to reality.

"Look who's here everybody!" Fagin shouted as he got up to greet the man who barged past him and placed a brown sac down on a near by table.

"Looks like you've been busy Bill, haven't ya?"

The redheaded girl found herself grinning stupidly at the housebreaker as she watched him empty the results of this weeks plotting on the table.

"Nancy?"

"Huh? Oh!" Her eye's widened as she realized one of the young boy's staring at her concerned yet oddly amused. "Oh pay no mind to me Charley, I was just…Daydreaming is all."

"Oh alright then," He said cheerfully before going to join the rest of the boy's in gawking over what Sikes had brought in. Sitting down on a chair across from where the boy's and her lover were standing she felt a wave of satisfaction almost contentment wash over her. Bill glanced in her direction when he noticed her; a quick acknowledgement of her presence in the room. Her smile widened but her attention wasn't on him anymore. It had drifted to that young boy in the black top hat, the one who _they _called "The Artful Dodger'' but who _she _had named Jack.

Nancy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _The boy she had named. The boy who looked at the man she loved as a local hero; even thought that was far from the truth. The boy **she **had given birth to. _

She hadn't meant it to happen. No that had been far from her plans. She had once had a dream to get out of this place and become somebody. Get out of this place and be free… But her life had taken her in a completely different direction; Bill.

Sighing miserably as she thought of her predicament, Nancy was quickly taken back to the past, where this had all began. She was so young, so carefree. _So, in love? _She let out a muffled giggle. Bill hadn't always been the man he was today. No that was far from the truth. He had once been kind to her, he had once actually taken the time to see if she was okay and if she needed anything. Not anything like he was now. For now all he seemed to do was yell at her; tell her only of her faults and failures; never her perfections or accomplishments. Well that was if she actually _had _any accomplishments or perfections, anyway.

Life had been hard lately, and so it had caused both of them to change. But still, no matter how different life was now; it would never erase memories of the past.

"_Nancy, what ya gonna do? If anyone finds out," Bet shrieked shocked at the girl._

"_Honestly, I don't know. If Bill finds out I don't know what I'll do! You're the only person I've told,"_

"_Are you positive your… Have you tried to, well you know!"_

"_Of course I 'ave! What you takin me for? I've tried Everything! It aint working!"_

"_What about tossin' yourself down the stairs? Or falling on your stomach, or making Bill really mad so that he slugs you one!"_

"_BET!" Nancy yelled horrified at what had just left the fair haired girl's mouth. "It's just a baby! No need to treat it like it's something vile!" Secretly, she had always wanted a child, but if she knew anything it was that Bill wouldn't stand for it. So naturally she had dismissed the idea, now look at her; terrified out of her mind all over something she had wanted to happen. She had known for about three months, but dared not to say a word to anyone about it. After all, there were chances that it wasn't true, right?_

"_Well do you honestly think he'd be happy to know he fathered a child! I mean this is BILL we're takin' bout here!"_

"_I don't want to kill it," Nancy whispered burying her face in her hands. "Oh Bet, what am I gonna do?"_

"_Shh we'll think of sumthin," Bet's eye's suddenly shot open as an idea crossed her mind. "Wait didn't you say that Bill was going way outta London with Toby in about two months? Like over to France on a real important job? Well they'd be gone far more then a month I reckon. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_Nancy's eye's widened as she realized what Bet meant. _

"_You're right! He won't be here when it's born! Oh Bet you're a genius!"_

And that's how it had played out. Bill had been gone for far more then what anyone expected; a whole three months, and it made him come to the conclusion that he absolutely _hated _the French. And she had had her baby. A little boy. The only other living person that knew about it was Fagin; and he was sworn to secrecy. He had actually offered to take him in, a shocking gesture on his part. Perhaps it was the fact that he had felt sorry for her, understood her feelings toward the child _as well _as Bill. Jack would be raised as an orphan; never told of his father _or _mother. _Jack Dawkins. _When Bill had gotten back and found that there was a baby in the place now, he was far more then enraged.

"_Blasted thing kept me up all night! Wouldn't stop whining it's head off!" _He would often yell at the Jew when they had to look after him. It surprised her that Bill hadn't even noticed. Not one suspicion about it being her kid; well if he had, he had definitely kept it to himself. If he had wondered, it would definitely explain her actions toward the child. But still, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that the boy was his son. She just couldn't do it…It had been in the boy's best interest. Bill was harsh enough to her; she couldn't imagine what he'd do to _his _son. _His son. _The thought kept replaying in her head. How she did ache sometimes to tell him that _the Dodger _was their child.

_Who knows, it might soften him up a bit? He might learn to at least like the boy… _Nancy immediately shook the thought from her mind. No it was for Jack's best interest that he never knew the truth. She snorted at the thought of what _everyone _would think; what _Jack _would think. She could see the headline's now:

_Jack Dawkins, one of the finest pickpockets in London: Son of a bar maid prostitute and a Murderer. _

Such an appealing title.

It amazed her that still, even after having no clue to who his parents were, he had immediately made Bill his role model. _That boy idolizes that man. _Fagin would often tell her. _He also looks similar. Same blue eye's and hair. Your very lucky my dear no one's figured your dark little secret out._

As much as she knew Bill would never admit to it, she had noticed he seemed quite fond of the lad; well tolerated him at the least. Sometimes she noticed, he even let the boy come along with him when he went to 'work' in the town square. It was no surprise that Jack had earned a name so well suiting; he had after all, learned from the best.

"Nancy my dear, letting your mind wander again?" Fagin whispered to the girl, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Only in front of you Fagin," she said looking around to make sure no one else had noticed.

"You best make sure you don't do it much. You never know who's listening," he murmured wickedly, throwing glances at Bill. "_Dodger _say's he wants to go pick pocketing for fine wear. I told him there were none better then you and _Bill_ to teach him. You after all know all the richest places for stuff and _Bill _knows how to get 'em."

Nancy's eye's narrowed as the Jew walked away. _She would never forgive him if anyone found out. _

"Nancy?"

"Well look at you. Gotten taller have ya Dodge?" She said smiling as the boy looked up at her.

"So when we goin'?"

"As soon as Bill's ready I suppose." And just as soon as those words left her lips Bill motioned for them to follow them as he walked out the door.

For this one moment in time, no matter what Fagin said., no matter what she had done to keep Dodger's identity a secret, she was a normal woman. Bill was a normal man. And Jack was a normal Boy. For just one day even if it was false to everyone except her; they were a family. Her son wasn't the _Artful Dodger _or _Jack Dawkins_. He was _Jack Sikes_, and to her, that's who he would always be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

O.k. O.k. I know Bill and Nancy weren't really married but it just seemed fitting. LOL I dont know how I came up with this idea really. I was just going over the fact that in the Musical (not so much in the book really) that everyone kept saying that Dodger was going to be the next Bill sikes and Dodger really did idolize Bill. AND in the scene after Dodger went to find out where Oliver lived, he and Bill were they're together and they kinda gave eachother a weried glance.And Nancy and Dodger alway's seemed pretty close. I dont know... LOL Oh well. Hope ya enjoyed.


End file.
